Damn you, Suzaku
by Aeromance
Summary: It was Suzaku's favorite game, it was Lelouch's most despised; Nunnally was content to giggle at her brother and friend's exchanges. /Slight Lelouch x Suzaku shota fluff./


[Author's Note: I wrote this story - while talking to my favorite yaoi person ever - to answer the age old question that keep us Lelouch x Suzaku and Suzaku x Lelouch fans awake at night: why does Lelouch automatically call Suzaku his knight, even in stories taking place in r1? I submit to you my answer. My first story, so please rip it to pieces and make me cry. It will build my character.]

_Damn you, Suzaku._

Despite the number of times that the hate-filled mantra ran through his head, the boy felt no better about the position he was currently in for – what felt like – the hundredth time. Lelouch absolutely hated this game - it was pointless, childish and just unfair - yet every time those sparkling green eyes, brimming with excitement, turned to him, that same question dripping from his lips, he could not bring himself to say no.

Each heavy step allowed his feet to sink into the ground slightly, creating a vulgar plopping noise whenever he lifted up a leg. Ignoring the persistent tried and true knowledge in the back of his mind that he would lose, Lelouch prepared himself for the upcoming battle. Planting himself firmly between the princess and her knight, he gave his all at an intimidating roar.

Frowning, Suzaku called out, "That wasn't scary at all! You suck at being a dragon, Lelouch!" An idiot chiding him with his sister constantly giggling in the background at their banter caused the former prince to snarl in frustration. Approvingly, Suzaku muttered, "Better," before charging head on at Lelouch. Violent snarls soon gave way to oddly girlish shrieks.

Before Suzaku got within five feet of Lelouch, the prince's mind had made the decision to abandon the fierce dragon act and that turning tail to flee the charging violent ten year old sounded like a much better idea. Unfortunately, he only finished part one of his brilliant scheme before the brunette knight was upon him. Showing his true insistence upon idiocy, Suzaku decided tackling Lelouch to the ground would be the best option available at the moment.

Muttering unheard curses and condemnations, the slain dragon lay sprawled face-down on the ground, with the knight in shining armor lying on top of him, heaving strongly from the exertion. Instead of getting up and leaving Lelouch to bitter defeat, as would be proper edicate when one tackles someone to the ground and utterly humiliates them, Suzaku snuggled closer to him, lying his brown curls on the aggravated ten year old's shoulder.

Sighing contentedly, the brunette turned his head and whispered into Lelouch's ear with an obvious note of smug satisfaction, "I win.* For some reason, unfathomable to the Britannian, the others moist breath on his ears felt wonderful. A deep flush crept up on Lelouch's cheeks while he started to squirm under Suzaku's weight.

"Get off of me…you idiot." Exerting the great effort of trying to heave off the idiot - apparently, stupidity was quite cumbersome - and having his lungs crushed was making breathing exponentially harder. All of Lelouch's protests fell on deaf ears; Suzaku merely laid there with a dumb grin on his face. After five minutes of struggling, and Nunnally's growing giggles in the background, Lelouch finally managed to push the deadweight off of him.

"What were you thinking, smothering me like that?" The noble spat as he stood up and straightened himself out.

To his indignation and anger, Suzaku remained their, eyes seemingly out of focus, yet still staring at him. Squirming under the seemingly immense weight of the uncomfortable gaze, Lelouch opted to turn away and hastily take Nunnally elsewhere to play, leaving the dazed knight to lie there, alone and grinning.

**********

On the following Sunday, the makeshift family spent the rather frigid afternoon in Lelouch and Nunnally's living space. Not a word passed between the three, but each silently enjoyed the feeling of the others presence.

Those emerald eyes, even though the older boy had been staring into them absentmindedly moments before, surprised him when Suzaku locked gazes with him. Just short of drawing back in shock at those bright, excited eyes, Lelouch knew the dreaded question before Suzaku could voice it.

"Lelouch, we should play 'The Knight saves the-'"

Simply holding his hand up, Lelouch commanded silence. "Isn't it a bit cold outside to play, Suzaku?" Forlorn eyes shifted over to the window to stare. Laying his head back against the wall and letting his lids slowly cover his violet eyes, Lelouch sighed in victory.

"But, I really want to, Lelouch! Please?" Suzaku's voice almost had a whiny note to it. Knowing he would completely regret the action, Lelouch opened his eyes to look at his friend. Mouth curled up in a pout, bottom lips protruding slightly, eyebrows pressed in together, and green orbs twinkling with his plea, Lelouch had to look away before he would say…

"Okay, Suzaku." A soft voice, like the tinkling of a delicate porcelain bell drifted between them from the bed. Brown and black heads turned towards Nunnally. Suzaku grinning, and Lelouch frowning, they both got up to obey the youngest.

Grumbling and shivering, Lelouch followed his friend up the hill to his favorite place to play this game. Tilting his head, Lelouch watched with curiosity as Suzaku delicately placed Nunnally on a rock near the middle of the opening. After a whispered conversation between the two, Suzaku started marching towards him with some unknown emotion in his eyes. Unconsciously, Lelouch took a step backward. His ten year old mind did not know whether to feel fear or anticipation for whatever was about to transpire.

A pace away from the black haired boy, Suzaku dropped to one knee and bowed before him. "Lelouch?"

The deep and formal tone to the brunette's voice scared Lelouch; stuttering, he answered, "Y-yes, Suzaku?"

Brunette locks fell away from the younger boy's forehead to allow his piercing eyes a direct passage to Lelouch's sligtly frightened violet ones. All other details of the world fell away for them for this one moment. The event had the ominous feeling that what transpired meant more than either of them could recognize at the given time. Suzaku asked in an exhalant voice., "Will you be my prince?"


End file.
